The number of television programs available to users have dramatically increased over the years. Today there are numerous streaming services that offer thousands of video on demand (VOD) programs. Even traditional cable networks like ABC, CBS, and NBC have started their own streaming services in their efforts to capture the users' attention and loyalty. In addition to all of the available VOD programs, there are also numerous broadcast programs that are available to the users. Consequently, users now face a sea of readily available programs in which they have to wade through in order to find something to watch. One way to help users discover programs to enjoy is to provide a search feature, which is commonly available on all cable, satellite, and streaming systems.
The traditional search feature is helpful in narrowing down the choices of programs from which the user can select. However, often times, the search results are not helpful because the particular program the user is searching for is not yet available on certain channel or service provider to which the user has a subscription. When this occurs, the user usually gives up and forgets about the search. Accordingly, there is a need for a better searching tool that help users discover programs relevant to their initial search on a continuing basis.